100 word ChallangeA new happily Ever After
by redfirepixie318
Summary: So, 100 word challange entry,this is one of my first fanfics, so be gentle!Really Puck and Sabrina oriented, they are both 17. And I WILL stick with it!I will write all 100 stories!I promise!R&R, plz!:D
1. Chapter 1

Puck's P.O.V.

_I was sitting inside a giant room. No- room wasn't right. There were people all around. 'It's a church.' I finally decided. Suddenly, Marshmallow came running down the aisle, in a fancy dress. "Puck! C'mon! You have to be up front!" she yelled at me. "Huh? For what?" was my genius reply. "For your wedding! Duh!!" she said. As she dragged me to the front, I finally processed that. "My WEDDING? What do you mean wedding? I am NOT marrying Moth! NEVER, EVER, EVER!" I announced. She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, smart one. Are you feeling okay?" she asked, looking at me strangely. "Well…I have to go, ya know, walk down the aisle now, umm.. I'm the Maid of Honor. Well…bye then." She said, looking like I just grew two heads._

_Suddenly, the music began playing, and Marshmallow began walking down the aisle, with Elvis on her arm! Then, out of all people, SABRINA came next! She was dressed in a long white gown, and God she looked GORGEOUS! Then, when she was next to me, who else but Mirror came out and started trying to marry us! Right when I was supposed to say "I do."…._

I woke up screaming, "AHHH!!THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!!" "What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked, staring at me, concerned. " N-nothing." Was all I said. "Uh, okay then! But, that's not out of the ordinary anyway, you acting like a freak, ugly." Sabrina smirked. I fumbled around for a minute, searching for something insulting to say, "Shut up, freak!" was all I came up with. Grr. I mean, fine. So I grew up for her, but she doesn't know that yet, and besides! I'm Puck! The Trickster King! I should still have a few good insults left for her! Maybe it was just those 15 slices of pizza I had…yeah…that's it. Just the pizza!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm…unfortunately.**

**Word #2. Make up**

_Sabrina's P.O.V._

I was elated. On cloud 9! Soaring in happiness (not literally). Whatever you say, I was thrilled. I finally managed to put on my make up right. Yup. Five years later, I got it right! Therefore, you cannot blame me for jumping around and screaming of joy when I got it right; sure it was 3:00 in the morning, but still! I was excited. But, I was not so excited when Granny Relda ran into the bathroom with a battle axe (really, I have to ask where she keeps them all,) in hand screaming "_Libeling!!_What on earth is wrong?" I sighed and said "Nothing, Granny. Everything is fine." My happy moment apparently ended.

But Granny was persistent, "Well, you seemed pretty happy about _something_!" she announced, planting her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes; apparently she was nosey at home, too. "Fine, Granny," I whispered. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone!" "Yes, yes, I promise!" she said impatiently.

"I figured out how to do my makeup right!" I said, a bit louder then intended. Granny smiled, "Is _that_ what was so amazing to you?" "Well, yeah! And you should be happy! You and Daphne are always pestering me to dress up, and go shopping, and when I finally do something girly,_ willingly_, you run in with a battle axe!" I complained. "True," Granny Relda murmured. "Well, goodnight, _libeling_!" she said before shuffling out of the room.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a deep, familiar voice asked. I turned, expecting the worst. Whoopee; I was right- I saw Puck. "What do you want, fairy boy?" I growled. "Sabrina Grimm! Wearing makeup! I am shocked," he said, pretending to faint. "Get out of here." I said, pushing his chest, the easiest place I could reach. (Wow, either I am very short, or he is very tall…) Puck looked down at me. "And you don't want to share this moment with _me_?" he asked, as if everyone should be thrilled for him to be there.

"No." I said flatly. "Fine, fine," He said before walking out. Naturally, his quick defeat made me edgy. So after washing off the makeup, I slowly walked down the hall to my room. I jumped when I heard a voice speak to me when I entered. "Well, hello there, Miss America." Puck said sarcastically. I sighed, annoyed that he still thought I was ugly. "Can't you wait to insult me 'till tomorrow? I'm tired." I said. "Sabrina," he murmured, in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Yeah?" I asked, unnerved by the kindness. "You look good, by the way," Puck said, before blushing furiously and flying out of the room.

I beamed. I really like makeup. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Please be nice if you don't like it, and you can have a cookie! And for all of you who do, ILY! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm…*sob***

**Word #50- waltzing (lessons)**

_Sabrina's P.O.V._

"You're kidding, right?" I asked my defiant grandmother from across the table

"I am 100% serious, _libeling._" She answered. "But Granny!" I protested, "There's no _way_ I'm going to have waltzing lessons taught by _Puck_!" Granny Relda smiled a little into her hand. "Well, I'm sorry, Sabrina, but he knows how to dance, very well at that! And you need to know for Uncle Jake's wedding!" I sighed, defeated. "Fine," I grumbled, standing up. "Now run along to your room and change for the lessons! They'll be in mirror's room! - You need to be used to dancing in a dress," She added.

I finally pulled out a pretty, strapless light blue dress Briar asked me to wear as the Maid of Honor. I slipped it on and put on my shoes. I was happy with what I saw in the mirror; happy…but itchy. When I entered the Hall of Wonders, I was surprised, but happy to see Puck's eyes widen and then blush. I smirked at him and said, "So, Fairy boy. Looks like you're gonna be teaching me!" He looked down and mumbled something that sounded like yes. Maybe these lessons wouldn't be so bad…

After an hour of learning the steps, I finally had them down. I was even enjoying myself when Puck suddenly dipped me! I shrieked and squirmed until he set me upright. "Why??" was all I asked when he was done laughing. "It was funny!" he announced. I stood on my tip-toes to see better into his eyes, which were green again and very pretty…no! Bad Sabrina! You are not falling for Puck! Anyway! I looked into his eyes and said "Not funny," then I got a brilliant idea and leaned in, as if to kiss him. He eagerly leaned forward, too. When we were about an inch apart, I sneezed right in his face.  He yelled and whipped his face.

"I think we're done for the day," I said, smiling. He grunted, which I took for a yes. He was sitting on the floor, sulking. I bent down and kissed his cheek. "Maybe next time," I said, winking at him before departing the Hall of Wonders.

_No one's P.O.V._

Puck sat there, touching the spot on his cheek where Sabrina kissed him, "Next time…next time," He murmured to himself. Then he sat there, grinning like an idiot for about ten minutes before walking off into his room to thank his lucky stars for Sabrina Grimm.

**A/N: Well? What do ya think? R&R please? You get giant cookie if you do! And I also have some important info for you…YOU CAN ORDER BOOK 7 OF THE SISTERS GRIMM ON AMAZON AND IT WILL COME!IT SHALL COME!**

**~~And by the way people, for those of you who do read my stories, up for a challenge? I wanna read something about what YOU would do if you could be Sabrina for a day. :D**

**Bye bye, you awesome people, you!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Words # 12&13- Wedding & Dance, in one!!**

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Well, it was finally here! Uncle Jake and Briar's wedding day. I was to be the Maid of Honor, Briar and I have gotten close over the years. Dad was to be the best man. The wedding was so beautiful; flowers, garlands, music, and the vows were SO romantic. I didn't know I was crying until I reached up and felt my cheeks were wet. I sniffed and smiled happily at the crowd; these were good tears. After the wedding, we were, of course, at the after party. The bride and groom were having the first dance. I was so happy, the tears were coming again…dammit. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned.

There was Puck. He stood there, grinning at me. I raised a questioning eyebrow and wiped away the last of the tears. He gently pulled me closer and murmured "You look very pretty tonight." I laughed a little bit and leaned my back against him, taking his hand. "Now there's something you don't hear every day," I answered. He smiled and bowed. "Can I have this dance?" he asked. "Of course," I replied, smiling. "I didn't take those waltzing lessons for nothing, you know!"

He laughed and took me onto the floor. As we began the slow waltz, a cheer came from the crowd. I looked up to see Daphne and Red screaming in joy. Laughing, I rested my head against Puck's chest, and wrapped my arms around his neck…

Puck's P.O.V.

This was amazing; I was in Heaven. Here I was on the dance floor, twirling none other than Sabrina along with me. She looked wonderful, and she was actually pretty good! She laid her head against my chest, I automatically held her tighter. I saw Henry glowering at me from the other side of the floor. I smiled at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He had a thing against me from the moment he woke up.

I bent down to whisper in Sabrina's ear "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" she nodded and we left the dance floor, to another round of cheers. I expected her to go ahead, but instead she walked with me, slipping her small hand into mine. If it was possible, I smiled even wider. We stopped at a fountain. Perfect. I took a deep breath. "Sabrina," I began. She turned to me. God, she was beautiful; and this is why I had to do this, I needed to get this off my chest. "Sabrina, I-I love you." I said, turning to her for a reply.

She was frozen. Then. The biggest smile I ever saw slid across her face. "You love me?" she asked, practically jumping around. "Yes," I whispered, in shock. Without a moments' hesitation, Sabrina ran into my arms, and kissed me on the lips. We stayed that way for a moment, before Sabrina broke away. "I love you, too," she announced, hugging me tight. I rested my chin on her head and held her there (Wow, she was tiny...) when I thought of something.

I laughed out loud, and she looked up at me and said "What's so funny?" I just hugged her again and said into her hair "Your dad isn't gonna like this…" this time she laughed with me, it sounded like music. "Oh well…I love you, and that's what matters," she replied, beaming up at me. I nodded and smiled back at her.

Score! So here I was, irrevocably in love with Sabrina Grimm, to find she loves me too. This has got to be the best night of my very long life.

**A/N: So? What do you guys think? I know, I know, very mushy, but hey! I was inspired. Anyways, does anyone have any requests? Questions? Comments? I luv y'all who comment! You all deserve giant bunnies!! So R&R you awesometastical people!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! I'd just like to say thanks for all the reviews, you people are AWESOME!! And to one of my commenter's, you mentioned it was a little OOC, in my mind, they change as they grow up, but I had some inspiration, and some of the Trickster King is revived!! So enjoy!! R&R! Oh! And P.S. for those of you who read Book 7, I know what happens, but this will not follow book 7; this is my story!**

**Word#94- spider**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, I own no part of the Sisters Grimm…but one day…maybe I will. XD**

_Daphne's P.O.V._

I was skipping down the hallway to Sabrina's room. I had to ask her something; she was acting weird around Puck…they stopped fighting! I suddenly bit my palm. Maybe they were finally together!!! When I stepped inside, Sabrina was curled to her side, a book in her hand. I smiled and shut the door, I can wait. So I was about to go look for red, when I ran right into Puck! I had a feeling I knew where he was going. I mean, hey! I was thirteen, but I wasn't stupid as I have been so wrongly accused of. Anyway! I said to him "Sabrina's sleeping." His face fell a little, but he just said "Whatever, Marshmallow." And continued walking down the hall.

I smiled to myself and made to look like I went into my bedroom. I waited a minute, and then stuck my head out just enough to see, but not be seen. Puck quietly walked into Sabrina's room, an evil smirk on his face. I gulped and followed. When I got in, Puck had transformed into a giant spider! "EWWW!" I couldn't resist whispering. His yucky spider head turned to me, and I whispered frantically "Sabrina HATES spiders! Don't do it!!" but he paid no mind and continued creeping steadily to her bed. When he was at the end, I couldn't help myself! I yelled "Sabrina, look out!" she immediately jumped awake, and when she saw the big spider, screamed.

And I don't mean just a little shriek; Sabrina screamed bloody-murder at the top of her lunges. Too bad no one else was home… Then when she saw the spider was steadily coming near her, she jumped out of bed and backed into the corner. The spider followed with her and went faster. Then Sabrina shocked me beyond belief; she burst into tears. She cried softly, not making any noise, but the tears were flowing down her cheeks. I don't know WHAT came over me, I mean, really I am a sweet little girl, honest! - But I gave Puck away. I yelled angrily from the door "Puck! Get away from her!"

And then he finally noticed what was happening, and he immediately phased back. Sabrina didn't even bat an eye. She just sunk into her favorite rocking chair, wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her head in her knees. Puck looked frantic, I stage whispered to him "Told you she hated spiders!" he shook his head and walked slowly towards Sabrina. He awkwardly picked her up and sat down on the bed, cradling her in his lap. She was so small, it looked normal; she fit perfectly (Haha… I was gonna end up taller than my big sister…). She buried her head in his shoulder, and murmured "If you ever do that again, I will kick you out from the top story of the Empire State Building." He laughed, not bothering to point out he couldn't get there in the first place.

He just held her tight, and stroked her hair, calming her down. When she was considerably better, he babbled "I'm so sorry, Sabrina! I never knew you hated spiders so much! I promise, if I ever do anything like that to you again, I will personally kick _myself_ off of the Empire State Building!" apparently he forgot I was there. Because then, he kissed her, right on the lips! And _she kissed him back_. I started jumping and squealing. I stuck my palm in my mouth and yelled out "Sabebsbpukised!" I meant "Sabrina Kissed Puck…" both whipped their heads to the door to see me. Sabrina grinned a little and said "Uh, yeah… now you know!" I nodded and asked "When's the wedding???" then we all laughed…how corny.

**~Well? So far, this is my second favorite. What do you all think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello to everyone reading this! This is obviously the next chapter in my story! Yes, they may be OOC, but this is my story! Anyways, review, please??? I'll frame them and hang them up! ;-) So…yup, I'm done here, so on with the story!**

**Word # 39- miracle.**

_Sabrina's P.O.V._

I sighed a little bit. I was in my room with Puck, he was in a chair, and I was leaning against his legs. I was perfectly happy…until I remembered why I called him in here. "What is it, Brina?" he asked immediately after I sighed. I smiled a little, looked up into his worried face, and said "How are we gonna tell everyone about us? We both know how they're going to react, remember Daphne?" he smiled a little ruefully and said "I'm just surprised the marshmallow didn't tell them all herself…although, it would have saved us some trouble." Then, as if to prove my point, Daphne came barging in, spotted us, and said "AWW! Look at the couple!"

I rolled my eyes, but did not jump away as I would have before the horrible spider incident. "What's up, marshmallow?" Puck asked her. "Granny sent me up here to investigate!" she stated proudly. "Investigate _what_ exactly?" I asked the little girl. "She said you and Puck haven't been fighting for a long time, and wants to know what happened." She explained. Before I could talk, she continued with "You two better tell them soon, or I will. Because _I _think this is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" I sighed again.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Daphne! How to tell them." I explained. "Well, why don't you just come right out and tell them?" she asked me. "Or… I guess you can reenact the spider thingy for them all…?" I felt all the color drain out of my face, and Puck said "Nu-uh, never again!" apparently he really _did_ feel bad. Daphne smiled. "So I guess you'll just have to go with my plan!" she practically squealed. I nodded and looked at Puck, "You OK with that?" he looked nervous, but nodded anyway. Daphne stuck her palm into her mouth and jumped around. Then she ran out of the room screaming "GRANNY!!GRANNY! PUCK AND SABRINA NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"C'mon!" I said, grabbing his hand and standing up. He followed me out. We entered the kitchen, still hand in hand. Uncle Jake dropped his fork, halfway to his mouth when he saw us. I looked up at Puck, who seemed frozen, and then took a deep breath. "Everyone," I began, but Daphne beat me to it. "PUK AND SABRINA ARE TOGETHER!" she yelled to the whole room. There was silence. Annoyed, I said to her "You wanna say that again? I don't think they heard you in China!" suddenly, everyone was laughing and congratulating us. Granny whipped out a camera from her giant hand bag at her feet and ordered us to smile. We did and she snapped a picture of us together. Finally, when all the commotion settled down, Puck was grinning like an idiot at my side, he whispered in my ear "That was easy!" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Red suddenly burst out, "It's a miracle!"

(Personally, I don't think so, but it fits,)

**A/N (#2) Well? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? I am happy to take all! So click that wonderful button down there and review! ;-]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Greetings, awesome people reading this! This is my latest chapter in the 100 word challenge. I enjoy doing this very much. It brings me joy. ;-) You know what else brings me joy?-your awesome reviews! So pretty, pretty please review nicely? I shall give you all giant hugs! Well, on with the story!**

**P.S. if it is OOC, I am sorry for any discomfort, but you'll just have to get used to it. ;)**

**Word #36- Forever**

_Pucks P.O.V._

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no! Of course. How can I NOT expect this to happen? Right when everything in my life seems perfect, I have to have a little family visit from the Big Apple! Well, anyway… I was sitting in my awesome room, with Sabrina of course. She was telling me about a new room she found inside the magic mirror while I played with her also awesome hair. Then the marshmallow runs in the room, slamming the door. "PUUUUUUUCKKK! PUCK! PUCK! PUCK!!! MUSTARDSEED AND TITANIA ARE HERE! MUSTARDSEED TITANIA ARE HERE!" Wait…what? Then I processed it. "Ahh! No! No, no, no! Ugg, they can NOT be here! Don't they know now they'll be stuck here forever? I don't want my mother within 100 miles of me, let alone in the same town!" yes, I was spazzing.

"Shh, Puck! It'll be fine, don't worry!" Sabrina murmured, laying a hand on my arm. I relaxed a little, but then when I heard her horrible voice –"Puck! Where is my baby boy?" Sabrina giggled, but I shot right up, picking up the petite girl next to me and flying from the room into the hall. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" the marshmallow yelled after us. Sabrina shot me a look "She doesn't know you grew up?" I shook my head "No, she forbid me from that…but then, she also forbid me from loving a human, but look what we have here!" I said. She shook her head at me, but I saw the faint coloring flash across her cheeks "Then wait 'till she hears who you grew up _for_," she murmured.

I laughed and took her hand "C'mon, let's go see my, ugg... mother." I groaned. She nodded and leaded me down the hall. When we reached the bottom of the staircase, I was attacked…well; at least I thought I was. My mother flew at me and hugged me tightly. "Son!" she yelled. I awkwardly patted her on the back; I was taller than her now. She stepped back and looked at me, then sighed. "Why?" was all she asked. I gestured to the small girl behind me, who was peaking around my arm to my mother and brother to give them a shy smile. Then she fully walked out from behind me and held out her hand "Hello," she said.

Mustardseed shook her hand enthusiastically and said "Welcome to the family!" she looked confused "Wait, what?" she asked. "Well, as you know, Puck is a king, and therefore, royalty. It's obvious you are with him, so you have joined this family, as a princess." She looked dumbfounded "Well…that's unexpected." She said at last. "OHMYGOSH!" we heard a little voice scream. "Sabrina's a princess! Sabrina's a princess!" the marshmallow was chanting as she raced around her in circles. Suddenly, she stopped, "Wait, is she a _fairy_ princess then?" she asked, turning to Mustardseed. He looked like this was the simplest question in the world. "Well, of course." He replied.

At this, Sabrina turned white. "W-what?" she whispered. Mustardseed rolled his eyes. "Remember when Moth tried to poison you and you went into the fairy cocoon?" he asked. She nodded so he went on. "Well, that magic has seeped into you, giving you fairy magic. And then that combined with all of your contact with Puck… well, what could you expect? I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner." Sabrina looked like she understood, then her face clouded "So how come I don't have any wings?" she challenged. "You do." With that simple statement, everything was in confusion. I turned to see two gorgeous deep purple wings coming from Sabrina's back; they were similar to mine, but somehow more feminine. The marshmallow was just bursting with joy, yelling out "THEY ARE SO PRETTY!YOU'RE A FAIRY! YOU ARE A FAIRY!GRANNY!!" and ran upstairs. Sabrina collapsed in a chair, apparently freaking out. Her wings retracted and she curled into a ball. "Woah.." I said.

________________________LATER!_______________________________________________________

The Old Lady was inspecting Sabrina. "S-Sabrina! Y-y-you ARE a fairy!" she announced. "The third human- turned- Everafter in the history of the world!" she said. "This happened before?" Sabrina asked in a tiny voice. "Yes," the Old Lady answered. "Oh," was all she could say. I put an arm around Sabrina. "You okay, Brina?" I asked her. "She looked up at me, her expression clear for the first time today. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just…so much to take in," she said, before smiling a bit. "Huh, fairy- princess. I hadn't wanted to be that since I was 4!" then she laughed and shook her head. So I smiled too. Suddenly, the marshmallow clapped her hands. "And now you can be together forever!" Sabrina leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her small shoulders. "Forever," she murmured, looking up at me, and I saw a single tear roll down her face and off her smiling lips. I was ecstatic. Suddenly, Sabrina reached up and touched my cheek and then beamed again. I felt my cheek, too. I was-wow- crying, too. Happy tears. The whole family was. Forever, forever, I'll never have to lose her or grow too old like Cinderella and Tom. Forever. Maybe my family should come more often…..now there was just the problem with breaking the news to her parents…

**A/N(#2) WELL? What do you think? I know, it was long. And yes, I know this is fairly impossible, but I just wanted it to happen soso badly!! And the story line just kept coming to me! I loved it, but did you people? And yes, Mustardseed and Titania will be in some more, because yeah! They're stuck in Ferryport Landing now, too! Yays! Well, tell me what you thing, because I think Sabrina will make an excellent fairy. And yes, she will be a fairy in future stories in this challenge. So, bye! :-***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello people who are reading this! This is my next chapter in the 100 word challenge! Haha, Henry is about to get a nasty surprise… ;-) so review please? I will give you all amazing flying pandas! Yay! So, yeah! Here's the story -**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no part of the Sisters Grimm…as much as I wish I did, I don't…*sobs***

**Word# 29- what?**

_Sabrina's P.O.V._

Ok, you can do this. I took a deep breath and looked up at Puck. "I can't do this," I said. He smiled at me. "Brina, you have to! He'll find out eventually anyway," he said to me, kissing the top of my head. "Fine…let's go get Daphne, she's not gonna want to miss this." I sighed as I got up, pulling him along after me. We walked down the hall to Daphne and Red's room. I knocked and the door flew open. Daphne was there grinning broadly "What can I do ya for?" she asked. "We're gonna tell your parents about Sabrina, marshmallow!" Puck announced. He was having way too much fun with this.

Daphne squealed and put her palm in her mouth. "Let's go!" she said when she was finished. I began to walk down the stairs when Daphne said "Sabrina, wait!" I turned to her "Yeah?" she smiled "Can I see you fly? Pretty please??" I sighed but let my wings out anyway. I hovered a few feet above the ground and turned to her, "Happy?" I asked. She nodded, beaming. I retracted my wings and took Puck's hand. "C'mon…" I grumbled. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Sabrina, hi!" my dad said as soon as I walked in. He bent down and kissed my forehead, and then scowled and nodded at Puck.

"So, honey, what's the big news?" my mom asked, sitting in a chair and smiling. "Mom…Dad, I-I have to show you something." I said. Daphne was bouncing up and down, clearly enjoying herself. "Well? Go on," dad said, clearly suspicious. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let my wings out, and hovered about 5 feet off the ground. "Sabrina! What happened?" my mom choked out. "SHE'S A FAIRY!" Daphne finally burst out. Uh-oh… I looked at dad's face, which turned stark- white.

"WHAT???" he exploded. Then he turned to Puck with a murderous rage in his eyes. "You did this to her!" he yelled at him.

_Puck's P.O.V._

Haha… Henry was freaking out. I convinced Sabrina to show her parents what she is now, and of course, Veronica was cool with it, but Henry freaked. "YOU!" he screamed in my face. "Yeah?" I asked, smiling at him. "YOU DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed. "Um, no...Actually, I can't take credit for this." I said, very calmly. I found being calm when he's panicked is a nice way to get him annoyed. It worked! "How could you?" he spat at me. "I didn't!" I said right back. Apparently Sabrina had enough of this, because she stood between me and Henry, planted her hands on her hips, and glared up at Henry. "That's enough, dad!" she said. "We're leaving now!" he said, grabbing her small arm. "Uhh, I _can't_ leave, dad. I'm an Everafter," Sabrina said. "WHAT?" he shrieked at her.

"Henry, she can't leave," Veronica said calmly. Henry looked close to hysterics. "B-b-but I have a _fairy_ for a daughter!" he practically wailed at her. "So?" Sabrina asked from across the room. "I DO NOT WANT AN EVERAFTER FOR A DAUGHTER!" he said. Oh no…bad idea. I watched the emotions go across Sabrina's face. Pain, anger, sadness, anger again, and more pain. The she turned her back on him and said "Fine, I can see you don't want me." Her voice wobbled a little. She left the room. I glared at Henry before following. "Brina?" I asked as I found her in my room. She turned to me, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears, but otherwise she looked okay-ish… "Hmm?" she asked me. I wrapped my arm around the small girl. "It'll be okay," I murmured.

She leaned against my chest and just nodded a little. Before long, the marshmallow burst in. "Sabrina!! Dad wants to talk to you!" she yelled. Sabrina cringed a little and yelled back "If he wants to officially disown me, tell him not a chance!" she tried to sound casual, but I heard the pain beneath her words. That he could do this to her was killing me. "Send him in." I told her. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind…well…not literally; I kinda need what little I have… "OK!" the marshmallow said. Henry entered about two minutes later. Sabrina glanced up at him, not bothering to stand. "What?" she asked him. "Sabrina, I'm sorry, I should never have said that. I was stupid and horrible. Please, please forgive me." He begged her. Sabrina smiled a little, but she nodded anyway. Henry looked ecstatic. "Thank you!" he cried, picking her up and swinging her around. The small girl shrieked and squirmed her way down. "Whoops!" he said.

Sabrina shook her head as he left. She sat back down next to me and snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her petite form, and told her "See? It all worked out." She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. She kissed me but then we heard my mother's voice. She was down below with Henry. "You, sir! You are her father, where is the princess?" she demanded. "Huh?" Henry said. "Sabrina! The princess, heir to Faerie with my son!" she impatiently stated. Sabrina giggled and looked up at me. She appeared to be waiting for something. Then…

"WHAT?????"

**A/N(#2) what do you think? I thought this would be good for 'what'. But what you people think count! Please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hola people!! Here I am, home sick from school writing this next chapter! YAY! So, considering I have nothing else to say, let's start the story! Review, please!! :-D**

**Word # 66 – perfect enemy**

_Puck's P.O.V._

"OH MY GOD, NO!" was my immediate answer. It was happening, _again._ I was at the grocery store with Sabrina when we ran into the Scarecrow. He may have a huge brain, but a horrible memory. Sabrina was talking to him, when he turned to me. "And who are you, my young friend? Peter Pan?" So you cannot blame me for my answer. Sabrina simply laughed at my reaction, but I was completely pissed off! I mean, come on! Do I even _look_ like the boy? But I'm getting off topic here, so, I said no, and to prove it, I unfurled my wings, and flew up a little. "Now, does Peter Pan have wings? I think not. _I am Puck._" I informed the Scarecrow.

Sabrina shook her head and floated up next to me, and then she pulled me back down. Even after the Hand fell, this stayed an Everafter community, so we didn't worry about being seen. So we paid for the stuff, then began to go back home. The little fairy that was Sabrina looked at me curiously. "Hey Puck," she began. "Hmm?" I answered. "How come you hate Peter Pan so much? I've know you for years and you've never told me," she looked at me expectantly. So I launched into a long story about how we were enemies since birth, always trying to out-prank one another (I always won, of course.), and how he always was a horrible little boy. Plus, his tights looked so wrong. Then I informed Sabrina that he was a cannibal.

That was not entirely true, but true enough. Once I told him the chicken he was eating was a person, and all he did was shrug and tell me "I hope it's your mom." From then on, I was convinced he eats people. Anyway- Sabrina looked up at me, her eyes wide. "Eww…" she whimpered. I nodded and wrapped my arm around her small frame.

LATER THAT SAME DAY…..

After we gave the Old Lady the groceries, we agreed to take the Marshmallow and Red to the park. Sabrina and I were watching them play as we talked, when Sabrina suddenly stopped talking, froze completely, and looked behind me with wide, horrified eyes. "Brina? Brina, what is it?" I asked immediately. She just pointed a shaky arm behind me. I turned, then groaned. Guess who it was? I'll tell you who it was: None other than _Peter Pan_. He looked mostly the same as I remembered, aside from the fact that he, too had aged to approximately 17.

He smiled an evil smile at me. Sabrina stood up, so I did, too. I stepped protectively in front of her, even though I knew fully that she didn't need it (she stuck with Snow's training, and she was freakishly good at karate. I mean, she's little, but powerful.). "Pan." I said coldly, nodding at the ugly figure in front of me. "Goodfellow." He replied. We glared at each other for a full two minutes before Sabrina, apparently annoyed stepped out a little from behind me. "Ahem," she said, I think she wanted to say something. Pan smiled what I guess he believed was a charming smile and held out his hand.

"Hello! And who is your little friend, _Puck_?" he sneered my name. I opened my mouth to reply, but Sabrina rested a hand on my arm and took a breath. "Okay, one: I am not little; I am vertically challenged. And I am Sabrina Grimm," she said evenly. He beamed at her and said "It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand again. Sabrina shuddered delicately, put her hand on his and said "Please don't eat me."

I just lost it here. I was hysterically laughing as Pan scowled at me. Soon Sabrina laughed, too. Her musical laughter joined mine. "Are you quite done?" he asked me. I shook my head and went to go laugh over by a tree, not registering that doing so would leave Sabrina alone. "So, what is your connection with the boy?" I heard him ask her. "He's my boyfriend." She replied without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "My, my. What _brain damage _did he effect you with?" Pan asked, sounding horrified.

_"Excuse me?"_ Sabrina asked in a deadly-quiet voice. Apparently Pan sensed it was best not to enrage the little fairy(yeah, I can call her little; I'm special like that.) so he said "I mean, maybe you see something in him, but you _are_ a Grimm, and a fairy at that! Wouldn't you rather have someone…oh I don't know, _better_ than him? Perhaps me?" I whipped my head around to glare at him. He just crossed the line. But what I found was Sabrina looking at him, looking disgusted and said "Um, no…thank you, but I much rather prefer _my_ fairy." And with that, she turned and walked over to me.

"Let's go," she said, taking my hand. We got the Marshmallow and Red, then flew home. Now, back at the house, we found Pan with the Old Lady! They were talking and laughing like old friends. Then we heard "Now, now, I insist you stay here!" and then Pan accepting. I looked down to find Red and the Marshmallow jumping around and yelling "PETER PAN IS GONNA LIVE WITH US!"

Sabrina on the other hand, looked horrified and cringed into me when Pan and the Old Lady walked into the room. "I believe we've met." He smiled at Sabrina who nodded a little, not saying anything. Then my mother and Mustardseed entered the house. "Puck," they greeted me. "Princess," the nodded at Sabrina. Then my mother spotted Puck. "IT IS THE EVIL ONE!" she cried before blasting him out of the house(Literally,) and screaming "Do not come back!"

…..He never did. He was evil, crafty, sneaky, and mean. He was gone from the house and maybe my life, but he still _was_ the perfect enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HI THERE! Now, here is my next chapter! I am still bored out of my mind because I am still sick and I can't do anything, so, here I am! Writing my next story! YAY! Ok, so here goes! Review, my pretties!....yeahh…I don't know where that came from…**

**Word#82 AND #93!-release AND insane! Yay!**

_Sabrina's P.O.V._

Ok, I was extremely confused. Mustardseed had called us all down in a panic, and now all he was doing was pacing! "Out with it already!" Puck said, impatient as ever. I smiled a little at that. Mustardseed looked up, and said "It's about….Moth." I felt Puck freeze against me as I did the same. She was an insane psycho that we almost never mentioned. "And?" I whispered. "Well...she was recently released from the prison of Faerie…" he trailed off. "_What_? How?" Granny Relda asked. Her eyes flashed nervously to me, then back to Mustardseed.

"We don't know. All we do know is that she's out, she's mad, older, and wants to take over what's left of Faerie. And when she's done, I think we all know who she's going to go after…" his eyes flashed to me, as did everyone else's in the room. Puck's arms closed protectively around me. "So what are we going to do about it?" I asked the room at large. I didn't like everyone staring.

"Woah, woah, woah. _Who_ exactly is after my daughter?" asked my agitated father. I had forgotten he never met Moth. "An insane fairy bent on killing Sabrina 'cause Puck loves her." Daphne explained pleasantly. Dad turned red in anger, but didn't say anything. I cleared my throat. "Again; so what are we gonna do about that? Because to me that seems like a pretty big issue." I told everyone.

Granny immediately responded: "Someone go into Mirror and get the Vorpal Blade. There's going to be another release- us from Ferryport Landing!"

_Puck's P.O.V._

Inside the "death trap" as Sabrina liked to call it, everyone was nervous. Time passed slowly as everyone was talking at once, hearing each other wrong, and yelling out completely random things back. "I AM NOT A LIZARD!" came from an indignant Red when Daphne asked her what she wanted for Christmas. I sighed and looked down at Sabrina, who was leaning against me with an unreadable expression on her face. She appeared to be thinking about something. I leaned down and whispered in her ear (fairies can hear better than humans, by the way.) "Are you okay?" she looked up at me, smiled and nodded. Satisfied, I closed my eyes and waited to get to New York City.

It seemed only minutes later Sabrina was shaking me awake and saying "Look! We're here!" and pointing out the window. The car pulled up by Central Park and we all walked to Hans Christian Anderson's statue. After being allowed into Faerie, we were greeted by Everafters of all kind surging in upon us. "THE KING IS BACK!" they yelled out. I waited until they were finished to walk up to the stage that was still there after all these years, motioned for Sabrina to join me, then said to the crowd. "Okay, people! Yes, yes, your amazing king is back. Now, what on earth is happening here? Where is Moth, and what has she been doing to Faerie?" I got a million answers, none of which made sense, because they were all being said at the same time. "ONE AT A TIME!" I bellowed at everyone.

"Sir, she is in your father's old office! She has so far destroyed everything of Titania's, Mustardseed, and all of the royal family! She has made an announcement that we must all obey her, and that she is the new ruler." An odd-looking animal answered me. "And what does he plan on doing to Sabrina?" I asked, gesturing to the small girl next to me. Instead of an answer, I got a question. "Who? Is that the Grimm?" My mother apparently had had enough of this, because she stepped up and barked. "YES. THAT IS SABRINA GRIMM. SHE IS THE NEWEST PRINCESS TO FAERIE, AND YES! SHE IS ONE OF US NOW!" there was a collective gasp. Then cheering.

Suddenly, silence filled the room. Moth had entered. She was glaring murderously at Sabrina. "Has anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?" the little fairy asked, looking at Moth. Moth sneered at her and said "I AM THE QUEEN. BOW DOWN TO ME, HUMAN." Sabrina looked at her for a full minute before answering. "You are insane." And then laughing her pretty laugh.

"DO NOT MOCK ME, HUMAN! I SAID BOW!" she flung a completely random orange at Sabrina, who dodged it easily. "You do know I'm not a human anymore, right?" Sabrina asked quietly. Moth let out a shriek of rage before zooming off to the back rooms. Sabrina turned to me. "Like I said; insane." She said before flying after her.

We tracked her down to her room. I was immediately terrified when I walked in to see pictures and paintings of me all over the place. She was a stalker! Sabrina was standing in the doorway, frozen. "Wow," was all she said. Moth was in the corner, rocking back and forth, petting what looked like a stuffed doll. Oh, big surprise-it was supposed to be me. Her eye was twitching. She has gone completely insane!

Sabrina was hovering a few feet above the ground so she wouldn't make any noise. Mustardseed and I did the same. But just as she was about ten feet away from the big ol' psycho, the Marshmallow came barreling down the hall screaming "SABRINA!WHERE ARE YOU??" Moth's head snapped up, and she flung something (it looked hard and metal) at Sabrina. It hit her in the back of the head, because she was turned to look at Daphne. I yelled out and immediately went to Sabrina. She looked fine, she was just unconscious. Mustardseed was taking care of Moth, chaining her up I guess. But what was important to me was that Sabrina was okay.

_Mustardseed's P.O.V._

My brother was sitting on the floor by the couch the little Princess was laying on. She was hit in the head. I recently put Moth into jail…again. So I was watching the exchange going on as the Princess stirred, the opened her brilliantly blue eyes. She sat up, shook her hair back, and then smiled at Puck. He was beaming at her and hugging her tightly now. I could tell he really loved her. She stood up and asked what happened to Moth. "She's back to jail." I simply said. Sabrina smiled widely and said "Yay!" I grinned, too. Despite her height, I had a feeling she would have beat Moth to a bloody pulp. She was going to make an amazing queen to Faerie one day, and a much better one then Moth ever would have… that girl was completely _insane_!

I walked back to the car with everyone, I was joining them in Ferryport Landing with mother. I think I'll prefer it there.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi people! I don't have much to say this time! *collective gasp!* hehe, so instead of a loooooong, boring author's note, time for the story! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. I don't know why, it is just not mine…*cry cry***

**Word#17-snow**

_Sabrina's P.O.V._

Yes! It was snowing! The first one to stick this year! "Hey! It's snowing!!!" I called out to the house. With a cry of delight, Daphne ran upstairs, put on her snow suit and hurtled out the door into the three-foot deep snow. She was jumping and yelling happily. Elvis ran out and jumped around, too. Trying to snap up the flakes in the air. Smiling, I ran out, too. Not cold because apparently I have fairy blood!

_Puck's P.O.V._

I heard Sabrina's laughter from outside. Curiously, I looked out the upstairs window and grinned. It was snowing heavily, and my little fairy had launched herself outside and had released her wings to soar up. Her face pointed upwards, I had a perfect view of her flawless face. Her eyes were sparkling and they were filled with happiness. She was spinning around in the air as the snow fell, her hair actually managed to shimmer even though the sun was completely blocked out.

I was momentarily at a loss for words when I remembered that that beautiful little fairy out there was _mine_. When I glanced out the window again, Sabrina was staring back at me, still grinning. She beckoned for me to come out and join her. I smiled back at her and threw open the window, unleashed my wings, and joined her in the air. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked me, gesturing to all the snow falling.

I glanced around, unimpressed. "Hmm…I _guess_," I said, then smiled when she gaped up at me. "But I have pretty high standards for something to be called 'pretty'." I continued. When she still looked confused, I added "Besides, nothing can be called _pretty_ when you're anywhere near it! _You're the_ only pretty thing I see," I informed the little fairy. She blushed and floated closer and hugged me. I laughed and bent down and kissed the girl I loved.

_Daphne's P.O.V._

I glanced up after I finished my snowman. He didn't come to life like I hoped… but looking up, any disappointment left me immediately. Up above, floating around the second story window, was Sabrina and Puck. I saw Puck kiss her gently. I bit my palm. I can't believe it took this long for them to realize how perfect they are for each other. I mean, it wasn't until they were 16 and Harry Potter came (**A/N: lol, mention to my other story!yay!**) where Puck realized how much he loved her. Sabrina came around eventually. It's like they're two puzzle pieces made for each other. I snorted to myself. Puck's life must have been horribly dull before Sabrina came in. Smiling to myself, I led Elvis inside to let my sister and brother-to-be (eventually!) have a little time to themselves.


	12. Author's Note

**A/N: Dear people who are reading this,**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry, but I won't be able to update for a little while. First my computer got taken away. But now my grandma is really sick and in the hospital, and I'm really focusing on her right now. Again, I am really sorry, and I will update as soon as I can. I really appreciate your cooperation! Thanks!!**

**xoxoxox,**

**K.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:HELLOOOOOOOO! I'M BAAAAAACKKK! Did you miss me? Because I missed YOU! Well, anyway, sorry I didn't update. As you know, my poor grandma was sick. But she's finally better!! So I have more time on my hands! YAY! So, story time!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. However, it IS on my Christmas list…so…if anyone wants to get it for me…. ;-)**

Word # 76 – Chapstick

_Sabrina's P.O.V._

"Daphne!" I yelled to my sister. "Do you know where the chapstick is?" I was having some real problems. My lips have become dependent on the chapstick, apparently, and since I lost mine, I am suffering from withdrawal. "Nope!" Daphne said cheerfully. "Why don't you ask Puck?" she added. "Why would Puck have my chapstick?" I asked suspiciously. He better not have stolen my chapstick. I need my chapstick. Now.

"I dunno," she shrugged. Then she bounded over to me. "Daphne," I groaned. "Just look for it!" she said. How rude. So I looked around the house for Puck, and I couldn't find him. So I went into his room. "Puck?" I called out. "By the beach!" I heard him call back. So I flew over to the beach! Gosh, I wonder if it would just be easier to buy another pack of it at the store...

_Puck's P.O.V._

I was sitting by the beach, waiting for Sabrina to come along. She's still a little scared to come into my room at times, possibly because of all the times I threw disgusting items at her here. She said it scarred her for life. Well, anyways, I took her chapstick to get her in here. The girl is like, obsessed with it. I don't see why, I think the natural pink color of her lips are better than the icky chapstick. Not that'd I'd ever say that out loud.

So she flew over to me. And guess what I did because I am a genius? I sat there and stared. Sometimes I wonder what all the Hobgoblins say about me nowadays; Puck! The Trickster King! His weakness? A pretty face! So, anyway, yeah, I stared. She was beautiful! Even in her white tank top and too-long plaid pajama pants. "Well?" she asked me.

"Well what?" I asked her. "The chapstick," she said, narrowing her wide eyes. "Oh, this?" I grinned, taking it out of my pocket. She nodded. "You want _this_? I taunted. "Puck," she said, warning me. "You have to catch me if you want it!" I said, launching up and flying away. She kept up with ease. Damn, that girl can fly. We flew all around the room, finally lowing when we reached the ocean.

Sabrina suddenly dived and tackled me to the ground. She pinned me down, and said "The chapstick," a familiar glint in her eyes. Not waiting for an answer, she slipped her tiny hand into my pocket, and grabbed the chapstick. "Yes!" she cried happily. She got off of me sat down on the beach, and immediately used it.

During that happy…er, reunion, I was creeping up behind her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around. Taking her by surprise,_ I _ pinned _her_ down this time and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, then pulled away. "And is this why you stole my chapstick?" she laughed. "You know me too well," I winked, before bending down to kiss the little fairy again. 3


	14. Chapter 14

**HI PEOPLE! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT FOR A LITTLE WHILE I'M GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM THIS, AND I MAY PUT COMPLETED, BUT ITS NOT! I'LL CONTINUE IT! ITS JUST THAT I'M GOING TO BE AWAY FOR A WHILE, AND I WON'T HAVE INTERNET ACCESS. =[ SO, THANK YOU! AND I AM STARTING A NEW STORY SOON! YAY!!**

**Love,**

**Katie**


End file.
